


Let Me See Your Phone

by omgmiahk



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bon has personal space issues, M/M, Rin is a dork, slight Shima x Izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmiahk/pseuds/omgmiahk
Summary: Suguro has been keeping his phone away from his friends for awhile and Rin is going to find out why. When a study session turns to snooping, will Rin find out what's on the phone or will the thing Suguro is keeping too personal?





	Let Me See Your Phone

Rin knew that he could be caught at any minute, but at this moment, he couldn’t care less. He was studying with Suguro because Yukio decided to give the exwires a quiz the next day. Sometimes Rin thinks his brother gives the class surprise tests just to pick on him. The boy forgets Yukio’s mineral water once and suddenly he’s out for blood. 

Suguro was helping Rin memorize the different arias needed in his dorm he shared with Shima and Konekomaru. They were sitting on the floor, papers and books scattered around them when Suguro said he’d be right back. Rin didn’t question why he needed to leave, only responding with a simple, “‘Kay”. Once he heard the door close shut, Rin sprang into action.

As he rummaged through Suguro’s desk drawer looking for his old flip phone, he thought back to why this became a sort of obsession. It started one week ago after the exwires returned from a simple mission. Rin was walking back to campus with Shima, who was trying to get a date with Izumo, when he noticed something on the ground. “Oh hey, it’s Suguro’s phone. He must’ve dropped it.”

“Dude, lets order some pizza,” said Shima. “By the time we get to the dorms, it’ll be here.”

“For the first time, this idiot actually had a good idea,” Izumo snickered at her own remark. 

Shima clutched a hand over his heart. “How rude, Izumo-chan!”

Rin laughed at his two friends. “A pizza does sound pretty good right about now.” He was about to flip open the phone when a hand shot out and snatched the device away.

“The hell you think you’re doing Okumura?” exclaimed Suguro. “Don’t touch my phone!”

“Sorry. I was just gonna-” 

“I don’t care, don’t touch my phone!” With that the taller boy marched off to join Konekomaru who was in a conversation with Shiemi.

“What crawled up his ass?” Asked Rin. 

“Dunno, he’s been like that for a while now,” said Shima rubbing his chin. “Everytime me or Koneko got too close to his phone, he’d close it and stuff it in his pocket.”

“Maybe he’s hiding something,” stated Izumo. “Probably something dumb.”

A smile grew on Rin’s face. “Well whatever is it, I’m gonna find out.” 

From then on, Rin has been trying to get a peek at Suguro’s phone. He’s tried looking over his shoulder during lunch, which only resulted in earning him an earful about personal space. He’s tried stealing it off his desk in class, he came close once, but he didn’t grab the phone. Instead of grabbing the phone Rin grabbed Suguro’s hand, he couldn’t look the boy in the eye for the rest of the day. He’s even thought about pickpocketing him but backed out once he realized that his hand would be too close to the dudes ass. He wasn’t about to take that route just yet. 

The fact that Suguro doesn’t let anyone near his phone has Rin ripping his hair out. He thought that by asking the boy to help him study in his dorm was his only chance to finally find what’s on that phone. The only problem with his plan was that he couldn’t find the damn thing. Suguro could come back any minute and find him ransacking his room. 

As Rin looked under the bed, he didn’t hear the door open. Suguro entered the room with a bag of chips and a six-pack of soda in his hand. He took one look at the boy and yelled, “Oi, Okumura! What’re you think you doing?

Oh shit.

The half-demon sprang to his feet, slamming his head on the side of the bed in the process. “H-hey Suguro! Back s-so soon?” he stuttered. 

“Yeah I went to get food,” he said holding up the chips. “What were you doing under my bed?” 

Rin’s face was blazing as he fidgeted in place. “Oh nothing! Just, uh, looking for my pen!”

Suguro dropped the food on the bed and stepped closer to him, making the other step back. “Really?” Rin nodded his head. “Then what’s this?” He reached out to pick the blue pen that was nestled behind the shorter boys’ ear.

Rin’s cheeks was the color of a tomato. With such close proximity and Suguro’s hand by his face, he wanted to melt into the floor with embarrassment. Who the hell did I piss off to deserve this?

The taller boy stepped into Rin’s personal space, earning him a small squeak of surprise when Rin’s back hit the wall. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. His face was too close and his breath smelt like...was that chocolate? The bastard had candy and didn’t share? Fucker. 

Suguro could feel Rin’s discomfort radiating off of him and he was loving every minute of it. It’s not everyday he could make Okumura squirm. He’s gonna take as much as he can get. But sadly he’s a decent guy, so he should just end the tormenting. 

Suguro leaned down so they were eye level. Their noses almost touching. “What were you looking for?” he screamed in Rin’s face.

Startled, Rin pushed him away and grabbed his books off the floor, stuffing them in his backpack. “You know what? I gotta go. I need to, uh, feed Kuro!”

“But what about the test? You didn’t study enough!” 

“I’ll just fail!” With that Rin ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Suguro let out a chuckle. “What a dork.” He picked up his pillow and grabbed his phone. “I knew he was looking for this.” He flipped it open and smiled at his background picture. It was of Rin and him at his sixteenth birthday party. Suguro was wearing a Burger Kings crown with Rin’s arm slung around his shoulder. Both of them had cake on their faces but they were smiling ear to ear. Best friends aren’t supposed to keep things from each other, but this is one secret that Rin will never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was also written for BonRin week on Tumblr. My first fanfic that I finished and posted! I'm really happy that I get to share my work on here and on Tumblr, my babies deserve some love!


End file.
